classic_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Lockwood
Mr. Lockwood is a major character and main narrator in Emily Brontë's ''Wuthering Heights''. He stays as a tenant at the Grange and becomes interested in his demented landlord and the gloomy house he lived in. He also tells the whole story in his diary that he had written; therefore his diary entries is the novel itself. Description Lockwood is an ordinary man who finds himself learning and narrating the most sombre story he could ever hear in his lifetime. It's evident that Lockwood himself may be demented as well since very little is known of his background prior to the novel's main events. He tends to always be reclusive and private and not reveal the reader any details of his past or personal life and stay focused on the storyline instead. He spent most of his life living in a large, sociable community, but upon arriving in the countryside, he yearns for curiosity about where he is and what the people there are like. But in doing so, they gave him such a rude welcoming, and it even makes Lockwood wanting to know more about them and why they weren't so nice to him. He is also no stranger to violence, as he had endured being nearly hurt or even killed on some occasions, such as being attacked by Heathcliff's dogs or having ice splashed down his neck. He also receives the abuse mentally, including being forced to sleep in Catherine Earnshaw's haunted bedchamber. Lockwood can only tell the story by the way he sees, hears and thinks on the surface. But even if he is an unreliable storyteller, he had at least arrived at Wuthering Heights at the right time to witness its entire tragic tale he would want to put down. Storyline Arrival at Wuthering Heights Lockwood was a gentleman living in the city of London. He had been in love with a woman he had admired, but the romance failed after he hurt the woman for not showing his passions and feelings. Lockwood decided to seek solitude by leaving London and escaping into the countryside. He traveled to Yorkshire, and took up rent at Thrushcross Grange. Shortly after he arrives, Lockwood goes over to Wuthering Heights to meet his landlord, named Mr. Heathcliff, who doesn't seem to be very and kind towards him. Lockwood describes him as a noble "dark-haired gypsy", and also notices carvings of shrubs and mythical creatures carved on the front door, and above it the words "1500" and "Hareton Earnshaw", written on it. After entering the house, he sees a mother dog and her puppies. He tries to pet her, but she growls loudly at him, with Mr. Heathcliff warning him she's not meant to be a pet. Lockwood enters the kitchen, and a bunch of dogs appear and begin to attack him, such as nipping on his heels and pulling off his coat. The servants Joseph and Zillah save him from the attack, and he becomes angry of being attacked but he begins to have a big interest in his landlord. He was given some wine to recover and he and Mr. Heathcliff discuss about the rental property. Lockwood begins to leave, but vows that he will return later on. The next day, on a snowy day, Lockwood returns to the Heights, just like he had promised. The gate is locked so he climbs over it and knocks on the front door. When no one answers, Joseph tells him that Heathcliff is not home. Lockwood finds himself standing in the snow until a rough young man named Hareton Earnshaw lets him inside and leads him through the kitchen and into the sitting room. The tenant meets a haughty, pretty young woman sitting by the fire. He assumes that she is Heathcliff's wife, and tries to talk with her but she rudely responds. Soon afterwards, Heathcliff arrives and scolds him for arriving. Lockwood was corrected by his landlord that the young man is his nephew (who Lockwood thought was his son) and the woman his daughter-in-law. Lockwood is invited to dinner by Heathcliff, where the meal is silent and strange. Everyone is rude to the tenant, even Mr. Heathcliff. A blizzard appears and no one offers to take Lockwood home, so he takes a lantern and decides to leave himself, promising to come back the next day. But before he could leave, Joseph sends a pack of dogs on top of him for stealing. Lockwood is pinned down by the dogs while Heathcliff and Hareton look on gleefully. He yells and screams and suffers from a nosebleed and after the dogs were pulled off of him, Lockwood was forced to spend the night at the Heights. A servant named Zillah escorts him to his room to stay in for the night. The Ghost Category:Narrators Category:Protagonists Category:Brontë Characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters